The present disclosure relates generally to closures for containers of extractable material. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a reusable sealing apparatus for use with a container of extractable material, such as adhesives, epoxies, sealants, including caulking, pastes, lubricants and other viscous materials.
Containers of extractable material are being wasted and/or thrown away because of unnecessary drying out of the extractable material within the container. In typical use, a user may create an opening in a new container, for example by cutting off the tip of a nozzle attached to the container. The container may be used once and then stored. During storage, the extractable material may partially or completely dry out, the opening may become plugged with the material and/or the container may otherwise become unusable due to improper sealing of the container after use. As a result, the entire container must be thrown out, creating a waste of material and money.